Heartbroken
by greeneyeswhitedragon
Summary: First chapter is a song fic to If we could start over again by Celine Dion. MaiJoey. Introducing Mai's sister. Other characters and other songs take main roles in future chapters. PG-13 to be on the safe side for future chapters. R&R chapter 2 now updated
1. Heartbroken

**Heartbroken**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, I do not own the name Dollanger from V.C. Andrews books and series the "Flowers in the Attic", and lastly I do not own the song If we could start over again by Celine Dion. There are also a few references to the plot of The First Wives Club film, and I don't own that either. Other songs used in this fic are: Scandalous by Mis Teeq and, Children Don't Stop Dancing by Creed. Other songs used in the fic's future chapters will be disclaimed at the top of the page of that chapter.

**Dedications:** This song fic is dedicated to my friends Wildcard and Razaur.

* * *

**GEWD:** I'm going to make this short interruption and say, yes I'm still alive and writing. Or in other words…I'm back! And now I'm updating, and trying to find a way to bring back some of my deleted fics as even better ones. For example, Seto's House Party will now have any song you choose and a short chapter on you and the character to the songs theme. I'm even updating the fics that weren't deleted, look for an update to Tea's Hero's in the new year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! Now without any more delay, here is Heartbroken.

* * *

"A former skilled duellist who's lost her touch it would seem. We can't expect anything good from her, and according to the rumours this ex-girlfriend to the famous duellist Joey Wheeler was using him to earn the fame her skills couldn't achieve. Sadly, this wannabe duellist earns our attention. Now, in other news, famous duellist Wheeler is once again in love, and now only 6 years after the break up is engaged to the beautiful European model, Erika Dollanger. This was released by her sources earlier this week. And that's all for Entertainment Stars edition of one shot wonders….after the break watch for our latest interview with Seto Kaiba, Domino's hottest bachelor…" 

Mai Valentine shut off the t.v. in disgust. Who were the media to call her a wannabe? If anything she was still good, just retired after suffering a heart break. Now Joey engagedis a new story. She hadn't talked to him since he walked out of her life. It was the only thing she regretted from her past. Picking up the phone, she dialled a familiar phone number in hopes of someone to talk to, Tea who had become one of her closest friends.

__

I never found out why you walked away

Waking up to the sound of a shower in the small 3 bedroom apartment was a relief to Mai. He was singing again (a bit off key) when she passed the bathroom on the way to the kitchen. She put the pan on the stove and went to the fridge grabbing the carton of eggs. She was cracking the eggs into a medium size bowl when she heard the water shut off. She smiled and poured the mixture into the pan, turning around to see the love of her life, drinking from the milk carton again. "Honestly Joey, there are glasses", she said laughing at his confused look. He grinned and hugged her from behind, "but what fun are glasses, I'd only make more dishes for you to wash later anyway." She laughed and untwisted herself from his arms, walking back to the bedroom to change. She through on a quick top and skirt, and rushed back for breakfast.

And never said goodbye

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Morning sexy…..", she said to the neatly made other side of the bed. "Joey?" She ran to the bathroom, no one….to the living room, no one…. . She checked the coat closest, his coat was gone. She checked the cupboard, his keys were gone. "Joey?!?!?", she sobbed. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialled his number. It was ringing. After the second ring, the operator came on: "I'm sorry, but the number you have reached is not available, or out of service, please hang up and try your call again. This is a recording." The operator's voice was blocked out by the agonizing screams of pain.

Putting on her coat and shoes, Mai prepared to go out and finish her errands for the week. After finishing her grocery shopping she found she still had some money to spare, so she proceeded to drive to the local mall in this area of the city. It was nice to reward herself after a long week of work and putting up with the crazy co-staff at the bakery she worked for. It was so hectic there all week, and now she had time all to herself. She pulled into the nearest parking spot to the door. Getting out she grabbed her purse and noticed Tea was standing at the doors. "Tea!", she yelled out happily. "How you doin' Hun?, "she asked. "I'm fine, she replied smiling. And together they walked through the doors towards the most popular store Dynamatique.

**But now that I see you**

**I'm torn inside, but I still got my pride**

The girls tried on a variety of dresses and skirts, whirling this way and that showing off their bodies. Finally Mai decided on the slim black dress made of silk with long black gloves and a matching purse. It was within her price range too. She was taking it off and putting on her clothes when she hear a familiar voice. "Babe it looks fine, c'mon I'm going to be late if we stay any longer, and I promised Tristan for once I would not be late!" "Okay, Okay, I'll just try it on in a different colour to make sure this is right," came the whining response. "Your sure it doesn't make me look fat? I need to lose at least 10 pounds for the next show!"

Mai arranged her clothes and tousled her hair. A quick dap of lipstick and she was set, she hopped Tea was done and waiting in the store front for her. She walked out into the store with flare and style and right into Erika Dollanger.

**I understand that some things are better left unsaid**

**I'm afraid of the truth**

"Oh my gawd, I'm sooo sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm soooo sorry…" Mai picked herself up and dusted her clothes, ignoring the girl endless rambling. "I'm fine, you should watch where your going though," Mai replied coldly to the young girl who couldn't be more than 21 years old. The girl pouted and once again tried to apologize so Mai felt sorry for her. "It's ok honest, I'm just not myself today…stress?" Erika giggled, "It's ok, I'm so excited I hardly notice where I'm walking anyway….wait…do I know you?…Joey!?" Erika turned to see he was purchasing her outfits at the counter area and decided not to bug, but who was this women? Being very blunt she asked, "Do you know Joey? I think I've seen a picture of you in his wallet and at his house. Are you related or something?" Mai was at a loss for words. This girl looked like an identical version to her.

**But what can I do if I still want you**

Mai tried to control her feelings, but even so a single tear dripped from her eye down her cheek leaving a shiny path of water. She took a deep breath, and sighed. "No, you must be thinking of someone else I'm afraid I don't know this … Joey was it? Erika nodded, "Well surely he must know you. Joey, come here for a moment, it won't take long, and you have still have time to go to Tristan's. I promise you won't be late. Joey groaned and whined under his breath and walked in the direction of his girl and a lovely blonde women. He put his arms around Erika, whoresponded with a kiss, and they both turned to Mai's direction. Joey started coughing and choking noticing it was Mai. He backed away making all sorts of excuses: " I'll meet you in the car….(cough) we're going to be late….(cough) I'll get your stuff…(cough) hurry…(cough).

Erika giggled, "Males, can't live with 'em, can't live without them right?" Mai nodded. "Well, I better get going, he hates being late, perhaps I will see you again?" Mai thought about this, _"Didn't I see this similar plot in The First Wives Club? Funny how movies can help you out in a tough spot…." _"Sure Mai replied, " I work in the bakery over on the other side of this street. On my break for lunch and dinner I shop or stop over here, perhaps we can meet here one day ?" Erika smiled, "Sure I could use a friend, I'll stop by Monday, I could also need some deserts too (laughs) although my waist line just won't allow it." With that, she turned and walked with flair out of the store and into what seemed like hundreds of cameras outside the store waiting for her, and flashing. Mai smiled, this is the start of a good day.

Erika giggled, "Males, can't live with 'em, can't live without them right?" Mai nodded. "Well, I better get going, he hates being late, perhaps I will see you again?" Mai thought about this, "Sure Mai replied, " I work in the bakery over on the other side of this street. On my break for lunch and dinner I shop or stop over here, perhaps we can meet here one day ?" Erika smiled, "Sure I could use a friend, I'll stop by Monday, I could also need some deserts too (laughs) although my waist line just won't allow it." With that, she turned and walked with flair out of the store and into what seemed like hundreds of cameras outside the store waiting for her, and flashing. Mai smiled, this is the start of a good day.__

If we could start over again

I know if we try our love could be stronger

If we could start over again

I'm sure, wo oh

We'd never have to let go

Mai sat in front of a blaring t.v on the music channel to a dedication program. It was playing Scandalous by Mis Teeq, one of her favourite songs, so she danced around, while cleaning her living room. She was dusting the entertainment unit when the channel switched back to it's dedication time and announced it's email and number for dedications. Mai ran to her laptop and tried to punch in a request, but she stopped herself when she saw the next request on the screen. It was an engagement request from Seto Kaiba to Tea Gardner. The song was the recent couple's song: Children Don't Stop Dancing by Creed. As the video played, Mai rushed to the ringing phone. Tea excitedly told her if she knew. Mai admitted she didn't have any idea on the plans, although she had accompanied the couple on many dates. She ended the call with her best regards and was happy for her friends. Tea deserved happiness, especially the way she was treated by Yami a couple years before. The 3000 year old Pharaoh had believed she was a tease and took advantage of her, using her as an object rather than an equal. Poor Tea was blinded by the love till at last her friends had made her see the truth. It was hard times for her and getting into a relationship after that, but at last she would find happiness in a man that loved her. Mai thought about it, maybe there were a few exceptions to her new theory on most men being complete jerks. She entered her request for a hot old dance song, and went back to the t.v. to wait. Outside the weather was damp and it was still raining lightly. The glow of the city's lights made Domino look like it was covered in a beautiful mist. It was gorgeous to see through the window. Another request window popped up, and Mai turned it was another mushy love request for someone. Mai signed and listened to the song, waiting for it to end. When it did, the next request was from Mokuba Kaiba as a congratulations to his big brother and Tea. Mai smiled, she hadn't seen the kid in forever. Now as a teen he was just as much a trouble maker as always. He hadn't followed his brother's path and worked for the company. Instead he had took up his passion of video games and now made some of the most popular games around for teens. He was also in his graduating year for high school, and had invited most of the old gang to come see it. Mai happily was one of them, but it wouldn't be for a couple months yet. Mai's request finally came on the screen and she danced about returning to her clean of the French doors connecting the hall to her living room. Her song ended and it was very late now. She turned off the lights and t.v. and headed to her bedroom. She climbed into the bed, not bothering to remove her clothes and put on some new ones. She fell fast asleep, and into a dream the minute her head hit the pillow.

**For many years now**

**I've held inside things I meant to say**

**(Dream)** _Mai as a cute little child, runs up a cold, dark street yelling for her mother. "Momma! Where are you?" On lookers watch, but don't bother to help. Everyone around her is muttering and talking… "Momma!" The child burst into tears and no one is there to comfort her. No one except a little boy and girl who have noticed this. The boy looks very familiar with blonde hair, and hazel eyes. The girl looks just as familiar with short, brownish hair. But who are they? The boy offers Mai his hand and helps her up. He smiles, but begins to fade into the crowd. She is alone… Again…_

Mai woke with a startle and sat up. _"I don't recall that ever happening," _she thought. She picked up one of the many pictures on her headboard, it was the one of her family. If only she has not made it so demanding to go to the store and see Santa, they would not have been in that horrible accident. She remembered parts of that horrible day. _Mai and her younger sister of 3 and herself of 5 so happy after visiting the Santa. Her Mother and Father so pleasant from the trip there. They had a bit of time to shop, and then they all climbed into the family's car. It had begun to snow only a little, but it was still easy to see and if they hurried they would make it home before it got worse. Her mother put Mai's sister into her car seat and buckled her in. Then she joined her father in the front and put on her seat belt. The memory gets blurry from there. They were half way home when the truck behind them had started to tailgate. It was driving very close and would not pass… They hit an icy patch on the road.. The truck sped up…it rammed them head on…Her mother screamed….her little sister began to cry….Mai felt a small pain all over her tiny body… her father was cussing under his breath.. They were heading to the ditch…the tiny car tipped over and rolled into the ditch with the truck closely behind it rammed into them again and now the car was on fire… her mother got out of the car slowly, covered in what seemed like blood…her father grabbed her sister, while her mother grabbed Mai…then came the explosion…they were all in the nearest snow bank…the truck was no where to be seen….Mai moved her Mother off of her…and removed her Father from her sister…they were dead…unable to respond to little Erika Valentine's cries… sirens came from the distance… (The memory fades)_

Mai begins to cry, as she remembers the police that day. The day the sisters were separated. The police thought it was for the best that the girls go to separate homes to grow up to a better life. Mai was chosen to stay in Japan and attend a school for girls, while Erika was chosen to be adopted by a rich family in Europe. They had not seen each other since that day, until now. No doubt, Erika Dollanger was Erika Valentine.

**But faced with the past now I realize**

**I can't let that stand in our way**

Even though a part of her still loved Joey, she had to save her baby sister. Erika needed to know the truth about everything. She looked at the digital clock on the dresser. It was 12:34am, Monday morning. Today Erika Dollanger Valentine would know everything, Mai vowed silently to herself as she got up knowing she would not be able to get anymore sleep today. With that she got herself dressed and prepared for a big day.

**I never knew that a love so strong would never fade**

**But what can we do**

**If I still want you**

**And you want me too**

**How can we walk away**

**From something that was once so strong**

**Have we the strength to say we're wrong**

* * *

**GEWD:** Please review. I know it's not that good, but it's probable the best I can write. If you have any suggestions please feel free to share. I'm am open to any ideas. More characters will reveal themselves in the next chapter. I'm currently writing the next chapter, so it will be updated before New Year's eve.

**Kat (Yami GEWD):** And yes some of the characters are out of their roles. We are sorry if this offends or irritates anyone.

* * *

**(Review)**


	2. Author's Request

**If Walls Could Talk**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own If Walls Could Talk by Celine Dion. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to other girls who know what it's like to be heart broken or in Tea's case suffering blindly from the abuse until it's too late.

* * *

**GEWD:** This is a short little chapter spin-off to the Tea/Yami conflict that was briefly covered in chapter one. I have received emails from those who found it unclear, so therefore this chapter is too help. The next chapter will return to the Mai/Joey/Erika plot. Sorry if this bothers anyone.

* * *

These walls keep a secret

That only we knew

For once in her life Tea Gardner was happily dating Yami Motou, which she had waited for so long. The Pharaoh had been a crush of hers since they had met, and now her dreams had come true. She was in love, and that was all that mattered

But how long can they keep it

Cause we're two lovers who lose control

We're two shadows chasing rainbows

Behind closed windows

Behind closed doors

Tea spinned happily around in her room, tonight she was on a date with Yami. Not just any date, he wanted her to go out with him and stay over. Truth is, she was terrified. Over the past month, Yami had become violent, always demanding his way. Now this would be a chance for them to work things out, but it seemed all Yami wanted to do was take things further in the relationship without her consent. Not to mention how he would tell her she was fat, or to watch her weight. Not that Tea cared, she considered it to be a sweet gesture, he was looking out for her. He was her love, he could do no wrong.

If walls could talk - oh

They would say "I want you more"

They would say "hey - never felt like this before"

And that you would always be

The one for me

They had returned to Yami's apartment that he shared with Bakura. Bakura was no where around, and Tea thought nothing of it. Yami went to the kitchen to fix them some drinks and Tea was speechless. He was trying to end the fight they had, and try to make the relationship work. She was thrilled, and told him so. He smiled, and continued to go to the kitchen. He opened some hard liquor, and scrambled around the kitchen searching for something in the cupboards and drawers. "Damn" he muttered, "I know Bakura keeps a stash around here somewhere! Now where is it?!?" Tea asked, "Is everything all right?" From where she was sitting in the living room of the apartment, she could not see into the kitchen area, but she could here a lot of noise. "Everything is fine, " he said. "I just misplaced the glasses." At last he found the drawer, and brought out a small plastic bag filled with a powder. He dumped a small amount of the powder into one of the glasses and sealed the bag, returning it to it's original place. He proceeded to pour the liquor into the glasses paying close attention to the spiked one, and he stirred it. He put one in each hand and walked into the living room. He gave her a glass, and stated a toast: "To us". She smiled shyly and took a sip.

Just two people making memories

Too good to tell

And these arms are never empty

When we're lying where we fall

We're painting pictures, making magic

Taking chances

Making love

With in a few moments after drinking her glass, Tea was out like a light, but she could see little things, though she thought she was dreaming. Blurry objects… faded rays of light… someone holding her… darkness… She felt a sharp pain, but was then completely out.

If walls could talk - oh

They would say "I want you more"

They would say "hey - never felt like this before"

And that you would always be

The one for me

If walls had eyes - my

They would see the love inside

They would see - me

In your arms in ecstasy

And with every move they'd know

I love you so

Tea opened her eyes, she was in bed. She yawned and rolled over, almost crushing Yami. She thought about it, then cuddled into him, and fell asleep.

Yami stirred, and she was awake again, only this time she discovered, they were both in the nude. With only the bed sheets to cover them. For the first time in her life, she was afraid.

She woke up Yami, demanding an explanation. He didn't understand what was happening either, he thought perhaps they had both been drunk and got a little too carried away with themselves. "That seems possible," she thought. "What if there's a baby?" she asked. "Highly unlikely," he replied holding up a condom package from the dresser. She sighed with relief. He got up and heading to the bathroom, silence, and the sound of hot water filled the air.

When I'm feeling weak

You give me wings

When the fire has no heat

You light it up again

When I hear no violins

You play my every string

Later that afternoon Tea, Mai and Seto were shopping. Tea was happy to be around friends. They were trying on clothes and getting Seto's opinion in the one store. Tea walked into Mai dressing room, "I can't wear this," she said. "Why not Hun? It's a perfect size top, try it on, I insist," came Mai's reply. Tea took off her old top to replace it with the new when Mai grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What's this?" She pointed to a bruise that was now a pale yellow and looked very bad. "Nothing, I… I fell that's all," Tea said quickly. "That's why I can't wear this." she said as she put on her old top, and turned to walk out. Mai shuddered, there was no way she could fall and have a bruise there and all down her legs too. Her skirt just covered them barely, and Mai never took the time to notice. "Memo to me, I'll talk with Kai about this later," she thought.

So stop the press

Hold the news

The secret's safe between me and you

It was another night, she did something wrong. Pain rushed all around her as she hit the wall. She held her arm, it hurt so much. He hit her again and again: "Never say that again! If I hear that from you one more time, I'll make this much worse! Don't make me do that Tea!"

He collapsed on his knees and started to weep. She held him with her one arm, her other arm still throbbing. "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry," he blubbered. She held him and whispered that it didn't matter, that she deserved it, that she love him, and other sweet nothings into his ear. He started to calm down and got up to go and lay on the couch. He cried himself to sleep. Tea sat there on the floor for moment, then there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it. Seto was standing there arms crossed, and he did not look impressed. "Let's go," he growled and Mai appeared from behind him. Mai held Tea and helped her out the door, shutting the door behind them._Walls - can you keep a secret?_

_If walls could talk - oh_

_They would say "I want you more"_

_They would say "hey - never felt like this before"_

_And that you would always be_

_The one for me_

The hospital room was dead silent. It was so quiet except for the occasional coughing from Mai. "Why didn't you tell us Tea!", Seto said angrily. Tea looked at the hospital floor as she sat on the bed. "She's tired Hun, let's leave her, c'mon the poor things exhausted…" Mai said while shoving him literally out the door. She glanced back in, "We'll talk later, when your more awake, and he's less stressed" She winked and left.

_If walls had eyes - my_

_They would see the love inside_

_They would see - me_

_In your arms in ecstasy_

_And with every move they'd know_

_I love you so_

It was finally Tea's release day. She put on her coat and took both her friends' hands and walked out of the hospital. They were right things would only get better for her. She needed to move on, no matter how much it hurt. She deserved better. She looked over, and Seto was smirking at her. "Well, this is a start," she thought.

_Oh - I love you so_

_

* * *

_

GEWD: OK. That was a very short chapter minus some detail, but hopefully it filled in the blanks I missed on the first chapter. Please review.

* * *

**Reviewer Corner:** (Disclaimer: I do not own this idea. All credit goes to Kero's Korner from Cardcaptors.) 

Razanur: Thanks girl:) Of course I dedicated the last chapter to you...lol...who else forces me to write by email:)


End file.
